Show 705 - Ahoy, Stupid
Show 705 was recorded on April 5, 2017. The show is one of the longest going 6:35:27. Opening The pair begin the show talking about various websites people own. They transition right into talking about bikes jumping over obstacles. Reality shows are discussed such as Hoarders and Intervention. They speak of being fresh of the tasting room and Mikey participated The Deep Fry French Fry used to have a BMX bike, yellow in color with a Banana Seat, headlight and horn. French Fry talks about his sister's upcoming marriage. Show Topics Gary talked about the Tom Leykis Show 5th anniversary Booze Cruze and Marina. They talked about Dog and Joe Maumee's new show. Special Guest Michael Meyers Michael Meyers opened by saying it was hard to follow up French Fry and Dino putting things in his mouth. Mike discussed various venues for Spring Broke such as renting a suite at the Golden Gate. Mike said the south strip is pretty much off-limits and that Downtown was the best venue for this. Gary expressed disbelief that Dino doesn't know what Gary is looking for when it comes to venues to record. Frankie MacDonald Frankie talked about Monica. Monica was talking to other guys because they are customers. Frankie talked about the Samsung Galaxy 8. Monica has a dog, Gary and Dino debated whether or not Frankie is a "dog person" Ask Frankie * Juan in Seattle how to recover from a cold, take cough medicine and green tea * Johnny G in Norwalk, favorite non-pepsi soda: 7-up and Root Beer * "Mr Furley", dress up (costume) in Youtube video, he has done vampire, he has considered adding deadpool * Brendan from Anaheim, what does Monica look like, He said she's doing great so far, blonde hair she travels across Nova Scotia * French Fry, would you eat worms for $50,000 USD, no * José from Culver City, ever been to a baseball game, no * Bobsy from Colorado, Dragon Slayer or Dragon Lover, He described evil and good dragons * JT from Dallas, Where do you go on the first date, Top of CN Tower, Niagra Falls * Mario Mumbles, have you ever done the 69 with your girl, the question was not presented to Frankie and the segment was ended Branksy's Blue Collar Brew Review From China Yanjing brought in by Georgie Porgie in a handmade glass by Brandye Boz or Bozzy brought in Odd 13. Boz says he was drinking Allagash Tripel. At the moment and Gary said he had some to because some one from show 700 (John Car) brought it in for him. They discussed the proper pronunciation of Medellín, Colombia. Gary described the beer as flat, potentially pairing well with Chinese food. The beer is best kept cold Snack Exchange Kroger Prime Rib Horseradish Chips from Boz Guests * Dino credited Dr. Baker in finding Bobby places where he could seek mental help ** Dr. Baker talked about the Phoenix Lights. Dean said he saw a "large craft" while in Arizona that blacked out the stars. Gary said, "what is this coast to coast" * "Big" Frank calling from Medellín. They also talked about the proper pronunciation of Barcelona in Spain. Dino pronounced it with a "th" despite the fact that it is not pronounced that way. (The local language is not Castilian/Spanish and is pronounced similar to English). They talked about Medellín and the history of drugs. Frank said the history of Drugs is a sore subject in Medellín and it is best to not discuss drugs, cartels or even "that guy" (Pablo Escobar) there implying that locals will berate you. Frank does not believe in UFOs but does believe in ghosts. * Andy from Atlanta, Dino wanted to call him Admiral, but Admiral is a title associated with John Car. Andy talked about how Alex from Millbrae was similar to himself. He thought it was required to die in order to join the Hall of Fame, Dean made it clear that Louis from San Diego is still alive. Mesa Bob himself could be in the Hall of Fame in the future due to his no longer taking credit for things. Andy has a potential offer from Scottsdale and is considering. * Cade Lieutenant Johnny G from Norwalk mentioned the Snack Exchange and agreed with the guys on its flavor. They discussed Breaking Bad and Better Call Saul. * Rudy from Banning asked why Gary associates Palm Springs with its gay community, Gary went into a song to the tune of "Three's Company." with audio clips of Michael Meyers sprinkled in. Gary said that he is fully aware that Palm Springs and West Hollywood has more than the Gay Community, however those communities are the most significant. * Private Brenden G from Anaheim, was delivering weed when he called. They also talked about weed. * Jose Antonio talked about extraterrestrial Aliens. He says he avoids outings with P1s but did meet Alex at show 700. Show Topics continued * Dean tells a story of Moonburn getting stopped by a grocery store security guard and being charged with shoplifting. The cost of a defense attorney was $2,700 to subpoena the security tape from the store. The pair discuss at what point is carrying a product without paying for it is considered stealing (past the register, going outside, or the outside awning in the case of products being held outdoors). Dean admits to using an application similar to "Find My Friends" that gives a Dean 5-100ft radius of her location at all times. Dean highlighted despite the high cost of the attorney it is money well spent because an attorney can prove innocence and get the charged completely dismissed so her background is clean. * Dean tells a story of a "Herb" talking to Ron Jeremy about getting into the porn industry, but reneaged because he had a girlfriend. He is visting San Diego and invited Gary and Dino to visit him and his new girlfriend. * The pair talk about overseas travel and Gary's disintrest in it. They make fun of topics that Paul Batey talked about * They circle back to talking about tracking and talk about having a ring.com device at his front door. * Difficulties of convincing some guests * Due to a phone system issue, names are not appearing next to phone numbers causing tension between the 3rd men and Gary and Dino The Deep Fry Continued French Fry elaborates on why he's not welcome to the wedding. How Bend, OR is far away from Portland. He also talks about his sister's life. Dino vaguely alluded to "accusation" of "impressions" that people were given from Show 703 they wanted to dispel the notion without saying what it was. They again alluded that wanting credit is not a welcome gesture. Dino made reference to infighting among 3rd Men. Show Topics Part 3 Gary described how people with a Segment (Bobby, Rodney, French Fry) were given a segment as a way to try to improve their lives. Don't be Stupid Dean referenced Bobby and Fry and trying to do good in their lives, but flubbed his line. When explaining the instructions Dino accidentally said "make sure the story has audio because that means it has video." * Paharump, NV woman lures kids into a sonic and exposed her breasts to them * A Georgia brought his weapon to a Kid's trampoline park * Two surfer bros plead with city council to build a 12-foot Paul Walker Statue * Florida man faces charges for eating pancakes in middle of the road